


Dipcifica Drabbles

by Justnobody



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Dipcifica, F/M, Reverse Falls AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justnobody/pseuds/Justnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like this ship.......and I like writing........that's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regular ol' dipcifica for this chapter

Pacifica didn't feel beautiful  
She knew she was, she KNEW. She had been told it more times than any number of paid servants could count by all the people that didn't matter to her.  
Then, she almost killed half the town.  
Almost.  
After that, many things had changed, and she had started being called beautiful by the most hyperactive, 13/14/15/16going-on-8, human wave of happiness on a pretty much daily basis.  
Now Pacifica didn't feel beautiful, and she felt bad for accepting every one of Mabel's compliments with an empty thank you and a knot in her stomach.  
Dipper Pines wasn't beautiful. He knew that, Mabel knew that. He was skinny in some places and chubby in others, he still fought monsters as much as he did the concept of bathing, he once maced himself because he didn't know what spray deodorant looked like. He was starting to twitch. Even during puberty, he had twice as much leg size and half the leg hair his sister did. He once had lice the size of legos.  
He wasn't beautiful. He knew that, Mabel knew that.  
Pacifica didn't, and it was royally pissing her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Dipcifica? At the reverse Greasy Spoon?????????  
> Yes.

It had become personal, Pacifica decided, when they messed with Capri Suns. She could excuse many things in the kitchy, too bright, too loud, and too expensive restaurant Dipper had dragged her too. she could excuse the lack of any serving size bigger than the palm of your hand. she could excuse the old, almost lizard-like curmudgeon who ran the place. In fact, one element she actually liked was the strange, needlessly experimental recipes they served- as stupid and combined without any real reason as they were, they reminded Pacifica of home and her own much stupider and combined with even less reason meals. Plus, any place that lights their tacos on fire was good in her book.  
However, they messed with capri-suns. and that was a crime against everything that she held dear to herself. Namely, capri-suns.   
"You can't do this dipper! You can't just serve capri-suns upside down and charge 20 dollars for it."  
"you're right. it's 21.60 with tax."  
Dipper chuckled at his own joke, because of COURSE he did, this is dipper pines we're talking about. Pacifica decided to ignore him as she continued on her rant.  
"It's not like there's anything else to drink here! the orange juice is NINE DOLLARS, dip-dude. NINE DOLLARS."  
"It's the price it is because like any respectable drink, it's made in front of you. Also, with kale."  
"Ok then, maybe I'll get some water! OH WAIT, when I ask if they have water, they ask ME if I have free will and independence from the crushing maws of capitalism, and I'm like huh? and they're like OF COURSE YOU DONT" pacifica continued, her silly bands nearly flying off and she frantically waves her arms in frustration.  
Dipper gave an icy stare and a threatening clutch of his bolo tie at anyone who looked at his partner, his eyes still holding onto her.  
Maybe they'll just cook something next time.


End file.
